


Let Me Introduce You To Some New Things

by chanyeols_domme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Developing Relationship, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Feelings Realization, First Time, Kick it Promotions, Kink Negotiation, Light Masochism, M/M, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Smut, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeols_domme/pseuds/chanyeols_domme
Summary: A comeback was a good thing usually and the work paid off this time, the reactions were good. But it was different for Mark who was chasing comebacks back to back and he loved doing it and he was proud to. But sometimes, like now, he could feel his body putting a stop to everything and he wished he could just change into a new vessel. His body was holding him back and he hated it for that.Alternatively: Mark breaks down after a comeback show. The one thing he doesn't need now is Johnny teasing him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Let Me Introduce You To Some New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being worried about Mark. It's been a hot minute since kick-it came out, but I got kind of stuck in the middle. Anyways here it it. I hope you enjoy.

Marks thighs were shaking even when he was sitting down. His body was starting to fail him or maybe it was just too much work, deep down he knew this but there was no way he was letting himself getting rest. There was no way and it wasn't like he had a choice anyway. It was always one schedule after the other. Even if he wanted to he couldn't just take a break. He was sitting in the chair where he had gotten his makeup done a before the show, the other members were buzzing around the room like flies, exhausted but excited as well. A comeback was a good thing usually and the work paid off this time, the reactions were good. But it was different for Mark who was chasing comebacks back to back and he loved doing it and he was proud to. But sometimes, like now, he could feel his body putting a stop to everything and he wished he could just change into a new vessel. His body was holding him back and he hated it for that.

"Mark? The car's here. We're gonna go celebrate.", Yuta said to him and paused when he saw Mark's pale face. Mark gritted his teeth and smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." His thighs burned when he got up and the second he was standing he immediately knew he shouldn't have gotten up. His vision faded to grey, even when his eyes were still open. There was a ringing in his ears and he could hear his own voice, muted, saying Yuta's name. "Yuta, I can't see."  
Yuta turned around immediately and grabbed Mark, holding him up.  
"Johnny, come here. Put him down on the floor. Mark, can you still hear me?"  
He felt strong arms around his torso, lying him down. He couldn't hold his own weight anymore. And suddenly he was shaking and ice cold.  
"Mark? I'm here, it's okay just keep breathing.", Johnny said. It still sounded faint.  
"I'm going to get a doctor.", Yuta said and was gone. 

Mark remembered everything very acutely, but he wished he didn't. After shaking from being cold he suddenly felt very hot. The fact that he couldn't see even though his eyes were open had freaked him out. The doctor told him he collapsed because of exhaustion and overworking himself, it wasn't really a surprise. The doctor told Johnny and Yuta to take him home and let him sleep. At least he didn't have any schedule today he was going to miss. 

They brought him to his room and told him to sleep and move very little. Johnny stayed by the side of his bed, even after Yuta left.  
"Mark? Fuck. I was so worried. I know they work you to the bone." His voice cracked. "But please. I'm begging you. Tell me if you need rest and I'll make sure you'll get it. I'll fight them for it."  
"It's not their fault.", Mark said simply because he felt it was true. "I like working hard, only my body can't take anymore sometimes."  
"Alright. But don't you think you need to stop before you faint? Before.", he pressed. "It shouldn't have come that far. Promise me you won't let it get that far again."  
"Okay. I promise. I'll try."  
"No, no you will not just try. I swear to god I'll lock you into a room if that's the only way to keep you from ruining yourself."  
"Thank you for taking care of me."

He soon regretted ever saying that, because now Johnny wouldn't ever let him do anything anymore and he was even teasing him about it. For example once after dinner, they had argued as to who was going to clean everything up.  
"Well, it would be Mark's turn I think.", Haechan had said with a grin on his lips.  
"No, Mark can't do it, he's too much of a baby. I'll do it instead."  
And while Mark was grateful for not having to do it, the way Johnny blatantly kept saying he couldn't do something was driving him mad.  
Even with their managers whenever they asked Mark to do anything lately. Johnny would say: "The baby can't do it, he's too young." Mark had always thought Johnny treated him as an equal. Of course, there were a few years between them, but this was new. Johnny had always treated him with respect. Teasing, yes, Johnny had done that before but it was never like this. It had never been degrading before. 

One evening they were choosing a movie to watch. And when Doyoung recommended a horror movie, Johnny said: "Too bad we can't watch it if the baby's here." He grinned, looking right at Mark.  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Come on, baby, let's get you to bed.", Johnny said and walked over to Mark. Before Mark could do anything Johnny had picked him up and carried him through the room. The others only laughed, but Mark had had enough.  
"Stop, let me go. Let me down." He snapped, trying to get out of Johnny's grip. Johnny's grin fell and he let him go once he realized Mark was serious.  
"I need to talk to you for a second.", he asked, then he grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him to his room.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? You never treated me like this before." Mark tried very hard not to yell at him, he had pushed Johnny against the wall in his room. Johnny answered more honestly than he expected.  
"I wanted to make you snap."  
"What, why?"  
"I wanted you to think of something other than work for once."  
"Johnny, what the fuck?"  
"And maybe it drove me crazy that I couldn't take care of my baby enough. I wasn't watching out for you enough."  
"I'm not your little brother." Johnny flinched, but Mark didn't understand why. "I know there are a few years between us, but I can take care of myself."  
Johnny glared at him and raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay. Usually. I can take care of myself usually."  
"It only got this far because you never took care of yourself enough. Mark, you don't just faint from a little stress. We're all used to that by now. You've been under constant stress for years now. And you need to slow down. If you won't do it or yourself, then at least do it for me. Please. I can't see you faint like that again."  
"But I hate being the one people need to take care of. I absolutely despise it. Also, don't belittle me again.", Mark said softly. "I'm sorry for yelling. I know you're just trying to help. "  
"No, I'm sorry for provoking you." Johnny took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Mark. "That was a really stupid idea. I should have just talked to you."  
Mark buried his face in the crook of Johnny's neck. There really was no place in the entire world he felt safer in than Johnny's arms. He whispered: "That's exactly what you should have done, but we all do stupid things now and then."  
"You grew up so much. And I'm so proud of the person you have become. You are so wise now, I keep forgetting how old you are now, I think I need to understand that you won't always be tiny and young, baby."  
"Don't you dare go there again.", Mark said but there was no real anger in his voice.

"Johnny, I think you still need to make up for something don't you?" Mark grinned at him a few days later when they were coming home from dance practice.  
"What?" Johnny tried to will the blush of his cheeks. Mark surely did not mean it in the way Johnny's brain was making it out to be. "What do I need to make up?"  
"For the baby thing. My legs totally hurt and I keep getting cramps can you please massage them?"  
"I mean of course- but I really have no idea how...?"  
"Dude, your hands are so big, they'll do the work on their own." Mark opened the door to his room and jumped face-down on his bed.  
"Can you do this for me? It really hurts?", his voice was muffled because he was speaking in his pillow.  
"I guess I can try."  
So Johnny awkwardly sat down next to Mark's feet.  
"The sooner you start, the sooner it'll be over," Mark said.  
"Just– tell me if I need to change something then."  
Johnny laid his hands on Mark's calves. He was wearing thin black sweatpants and the fabric rustled a bit then Johnny started moving his hands. He tried to feel for the muscles and work the tension out of them. Mark's ankles were so tiny in his hands. Soon he realised that he could work better when he used both hands on one area, so he started at the ankles of Mark's right calf, worked his way up then switched to the left.  
"That feels really good", Mark sighed. "Go further up. It's the worst in my thighs.  
Johnny swallowed. Fuck. In order to do that properly, he would have to sit on Mark's legs. Knees on either side of his calves. The position would look so compromising, his brain kindly informed him. And he would also be awkwardly close to Mark's ass.  
"Further up, please." Mark pressed. "You're really good at this. I can practically feel my muscles relaxing under your fingers."  
Johnny bit his lip at the praise, truly he was only a simple man. 

It had become a habit, Mark asking Johnny to massage him and really who was he to deny him? Mark kept letting out the most content sighs and gave him compliments whenever Johnny buried his fingertips in his muscles. And it was not like Johnny minded doing, rather the opposite. Though sometimes he wished he could detest it.  
"Lower back, please.", Mark said this time, already lying on his bed. Mark never said please like he was begging. To him, please was just a word but if Mark ever asked Johnny to say it he would end up begging without a second thought. So here he was scooting up on Mark's legs until he was sitting on Mark's thighs, almost his butt, working his hands into the muscles.  
"Fuck yeah, that feels amazing.", Mark said. "Just push the t-shirt up, then it's not in the way."  
Carefully he pushed the shirt up a bit and ended up staring on Mark's naked back just a tad longer than he should have.  
"Johnny, keep going for me."  
He was going to cry. If he was going to get hard now, there was no excuse and there was also no way Mark wouldn't notice.  
Mark's waist was so small under his fingers. Oh no. Mark kept letting out little sighs and moans and Johnny wanted to shove a pillow in his mouth to shut him up. He couldn't listen to this any longer.  
"Harder, Johnny." Johnny took his hands off Mark as if he had burned himself.  
"I– I forgot something. I really need to talk to my manager. It's very urgent. Seeyoulaterbye."  
Within the blink of an eye, Johnny was out of the room. 

He slammed the door to his room shut and locked it. Fuck. He did not just get hard because of Mark. That didn't happen. He was going to deny it even on his deathbed. Johnny sighed. He hated himself for hurting their friendship like this. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. Mark should be able to trust him and he couldn't even keep it in his pants. Mark, deserved better than this, so he was going to shower and will his boner away and pretend it never happened. But when he got in the shower he couldn't help but let his hands slide over his body and sooner than he would like to admit over his boner. He let the warm water run over his back as he touched himself. He was going to have to spend some eternities in hell for this. 

Mark must know. He has to know what he was doing to Johnny because even if he hadn't figured it out after Johnny ran away, he would definitely take note of how Johnny was doing everything in his power to avoid him. Maybe he would even have gotten away with it if it wasn't for Yuta confronting him about it.  
"The fuck are you doing not talking to Mark?"  
"I'm not–" Yuta raised an eyebrow. It was useless trying to lie to him, he saw through everything and took no bullshit. "He's sad. He thinks he did something wrong but he won't tell me what happened. And you're making it worse, Johnny."  
Johnny flinched. "He keeps saying he shouldn't have pushed you and that he's sorry. He won't let me help, because he thinks he doesn't deserve it. So I would ever be so grateful if you just talked to him and fix this. I don't want to have to worry about him any more than we all already do."  
Johnny felt guilt weighing down his shoulders.  
"I'll talk to him."

The hallway of the dorm was empty for once and no door was open. They were all tired and glad to have a moment by themselves. Johnny stood in front of Marks door a few moments. It was wood, he hadn't ever looked at it that closely. There were a few irregularities in the wood where branches must have grown once. He couldn't lift his arm to knock. Another door opened, it was Yuta's. He took a few seconds to understand the scene, then he said: "Knock, you fucking coward and talk to him for god's sake." He rolled his eyes and walked past Johnny.  
So Johnny knocked, hoping that Mark was asleep or had his headphones in so he wouldn't notice.  
The door opened. Mark looked small without the clothes, make-up and his sheer presence that made him look big on stage. He rubbed his eyes.  
"I came to apologize.", Johnny said.  
"For what?"  
"For running away and for not talking to you."  
Mark snorted. "You don't need to apologize you did nothing wrong. It's my fault."  
"What could possibly be your fault?"  
Mark pulled him in his room and closed the door, pushing Johnny against it. "I was trying to seduce you. And I'm sorry about that. It was stupid. I read things wrong. Let's just pretend it never happened." Johnny choked up a lung.  
"You were trying to do what?"  
"I was trying to get you to fuck me."  
"What?" Johnny asked dumbly.  
"I really don't know how else I'm supposed to say this. I was crossing lines."  
"No, you weren't. At least not more than I did."  
"Huh?"  
"I was crossing lines, too."  
"What? How?" Mark took a step toward Johnny, pressing him against the door.  
"I got off thinking about you. In the shower. After I ran away. I was so god-fucking hard I have no idea how you didn't notice."  
A mischievous grin spread on Mark's lips. "Johnny's been naughty."  
Johnny swallowed, throat suddenly dry. Mark pressed his knee between Johnny's legs, wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist.  
"You know, your fingers are so good. Wanna show me how you touch yourself?" He pressed a kiss on Johnny's collarbone then he twirled the chain Johnny was wearing in his fingers. "You don't plan on answering me, baby?" He pulled him down by the chain and Johnny could only bend down to avoid getting hurt. The chain was digging into the back of his neck. "Can I kiss you, baby? This is what you wanted when you provoked me, isn't it? You wanted me to turn the tables, didn't you, baby cheeks?"  
Johnny whined. "Yes, kiss me."  
Mark grinned. "Say please."  
"Fuck you, oh my god."  
"I didn't ask you to swear, baby."  
Mark was fully standing between his legs now, his hands were wrapped around Johnny's thighs and Johnny could feel the warmth radiate through his worn-in jeans.  
"Please, Mark."  
Mark kissed him slowly, pushing him further against the wall. Johnny gasped in his mouth.  
"Is this it? Is this what you've been thinking about?", Mark whispered in his ear.  
"Yes, I was thinking about this. Wanna ride you, please."  
"Love, we can't, everyone's here right now. But soon, I promise. Wanna take this over to the bed? You'll be more comfortable there."  
Johnny nodded. What he didn't expect though was that Mark tried to lift him up, his hands still around his thighs. Johnny wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, who carried him over to the bed. Mark laid him down on the bed. "You can carry me? What the fuck? Since when are you this strong? I'm like twice your size?"  
Mark shrugged and grinned. "I've been working out. Now, didn't you want to show me something?"  
Johnny blushed a bit and nodded. He took off his shirt and jeans.  
"So pretty." Mark kissed him again and Johnny sighed into the kiss as Marks buried his fingers in his hair. Johnny toyed with the elastic on his boxers, then he took them off.  
"Fuck, your thighs are beautiful.", Mark said and wrapped his hands around them again, then he leaned forward to press kisses on Johnny's skin, Johnny shivered. Marks weight on top of him was pressing him down into the mattress.  
"Why are you still wearing everything?", Johnny asked. Mark giggled and took off his clothes.  
"There, are you happy now?"  
"Yes.", Johnny's eyes shimmered. "Please, fuck me."  
"Didn't we say we shouldn't because everyone's here now?", Mark smirked.  
"Well, yes, but also no, fuck it."  
Mark laughed then his smile fell. "Are you hundred per cent sure though?"  
"Yeah, I am, are you?"  
"Yeah, but also no."  
"Don't feel pressured."  
"I've actually never done this before. I want to though.", Mark buried his face in Johnny's neck to hide his face.  
"We'll start slow. You wouldn't even need to do anything. You could just lie back and enjoy yourself if you'd like that?", Johnny suggested.  
"Yeah, alright."  
"Okay. I'll give you a show." Johnny rolled them over until he was sitting on Mark's thighs, looking down at him, his cheeks flushed.  
Johnny let his fingers run over his body. Marks eyes gleamed as Johnny's fingers disappeared behind his back. A sigh left Johnny's mouth as he circled his fingers around his rim. He was so hard, almost dripping down on Mark. Johnny didn't close his eyes even when pushed a finger inside, challenging Mark. Mark sat up a bit to kiss him. "You're such a tease, babe. Do you like putting on a show that much?" He pressed kisses all over Johnny's chest, then he started biting into the skin under Johnny's ear. Johnny leaned his head to the other side to free his neck. Mark huffed a laugh against his skin. Johnny was moving faster against his fingers now. Mark was still holding onto his thighs, digging into them, hoping to leave purple and green bruises. Johnny hissed and opened his eyes, Mark took his hands back, immediately. A shudder ran down Johnny's spine. "I should've asked, sorry.", Mark said.  
"No, I like it, I like when you hurt me.", Johnny admitted.  
"Love, we seriously need to discuss that more, don't you think?"  
"Not now though. I said I like it, isn't that enough? Please keep going, please.", Johnny whined. "Please. I like when you hurt me."  
"Alright, promise you'll tell me when it gets too much.", Mark asked softly.  
"Yeah, I will."  
Hesitantly Mark put his hands back on Johnny's thighs and Johnny added a second finger, he was technically sitting on Mark's thighs but he wasn't putting all of his weight on him, scared he would be too heavy, but it kept getting harder to hold himself up. Once his fingers found his prostate he couldn't hold himself up anymore and sunk down on Mark's thighs.  
"Please fuck me, Mark. I can't hold back anymore." Mark leaned forward to kiss Johnny's collarbones. "You really want me, huh?"  
Johnny rolled his eyes. "You're such an asshole. Come on."  
Mark laughed. "And you're such a brat."  
Johnny took Mark's dick into his hand, ready to guide himself down. "Can I?"  
Mark swallowed. "Go ahead, baby."  
It stung like a bitch. "We should've used lube. Fuck.", Johnny said.  
Mark sighed as he sank down. "Not to say the most predictable words ever but holy shit, you're so tight."  
Johnny smiled. "Do you like it? Can I move?"  
Mark took a moment then he put his hands back on Johnny's thighs and said: "Go ahead."  
Johnny started slow, grinding down. Mark kept letting out small huffs and sighs and his curls were starting to stick to his head. It was adorable. What were they doing? Where would this lead? Mark was adorable like this.  
"You really look like a baby lion." Johnny laughed and Mark snorted.  
Johnny sped up his movements, feeling his thighs burn and not just where Mark's hands were digging into them.  
"You're so pretty like this, Johnny. You look so cute." Mark said. Johnny whined when he felt Mark thrust his hips upward.  
"Please, I'll come."  
"That's the point. Come for me baby boy." Mark wrapped his hand around Johnny's dick and it only took a few strokes until he was arching his back and throwing his head back, dripping cum down on Mark's stomach. Mark bit into his neck and came inside of him. Maybe they should've used a condom. 

The next morning Mark had left early due to a schedule and as Johnny looked into the mirror after he had fully woken up he saw the bruises Mark's fingerprints had left in his skin. Purple and pink and painful. He took his phone from the nightstand, took a photo and sent it to Mark. He wrote: Don't forget your baby. I miss you already.  
You only live once after all.


End file.
